


Idle Imitation

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness makes for a poor imitation of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> written at: June 6, 2006. Word count: 364.

**Idle Imitation**

You should never pretend to be something you’re not. Everyone knows It. Yet it happens every day. Each time the Pharaoh does something good. Because he is darkness, yet he continues to live among those of the light.

The Pharaoh is weak, he allows people to believe he is his host, even though he does not have to. Yet he does so, in order to deceive them and make them believe his host is something he’s not.

Because of his deception, his host’s friends have convinced themselves that it’s possible to save everyone. Even the damned. But they’re fools. To allow themselves to believe that everyone can change is foolishness in it’s entirety.

The Pharaoh might kid himself this way. He goes around pretending he is his host. That he is good. That he is light. And even though he might be able to convince his host’s pathetic friends that the darkness doesn’t exist in him, deep down he knows that it does and it always will.

Bakura doesn’t kid himself though. He has enough sense not to act so foolish. He understands that he can never destroy his darkness, even if he wanted to. He understands that not everyone can be saved. That he cannot be saved. His light isn’t foolish either. Not because Bakura won’t allow it, but because he too understands this.

His light long ago accepted his fate as a host, though sometimes he doesn’t seem to remember it. It’s just funny how at times his light can be almost relentless to a fault.

Bakura can break him though. He always breaks him, and he knows he always will. Bakura is stronger. He is the darkness. He does not pretend to be something he is not. And though at times his host may forget, he does not pretend to be more then he is.

When his host’s limit is reached he accepts it. He gives in.

That Pharaoh’s host does not seem to understand this. He fights regardless of what he wants. Pretending to be something he is not. Pretending to be strong when he is weak. Pretending to be the Pharaoh, when all he is, is an idle imitation.  
 **  
** **End**  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?


End file.
